The Devil went down to Kaiba Mansion
by Cheetoh Frito
Summary: A story about the infamous Seto Kaiba which paradys the song by The Charlie Daniel's Band "Devil went down to Georgia" Don't own YGO or the song. Please review.


****

Well, another story from me. This is one of my favorite songs. It's a classic. Hope you like it! Please give it a chance. 

Seto was tired, so very tired. He'd been in his study looking over business reports for hours now. The perks of being the CEO of a large company, he mentally grumbled. Even Mockuba was asleep. The usually chipper ten-year-old lay snoring peacefully in the chair next to Seto's desk, nested into the folds of his big brother's coat. Seto smiled, a rare feat, as he watched the boy; his little brother looked so peaceful. Seto stretched and yawned, thinking affectionately of his very large, very soft, king-bed upstairs. Mokuba had the right idea, he mussed, vaguely, as he rested his head on the desk atop the stack of papers he had yet to sign. 

It wasn't until the door crashed open with a bang that Seto realized he'd fallen asleep. He awoke with a jolt to find his butler standing before him. The butler looked shaken, as though he'd just witnessed a traumatic accident. Kaiba wondered vaguely what could have upset the man so much, but decided after a moment's reflection that it really didn't matter to him anyhow. Instead he simply glared at the man, demanding without words an explanation as to why the he had slammed the door and woken him up.

"There's someone here to see y-you" the butler said, shaking, after he'd managed to compose himself.

"This better be good," Seto grimaced. The butler nodded affirmatively. Seto glared, though privately intrigued. Who would come to see him at this hour of the night? It might be Wheeler. That boy had no life. None to speak of, except making Kaiba's harder anyhow," Let them in" The butler scurried out of the room, tripping on the threshold, evidently fairly preoccupied. Note to self, Seto mussed, rolling his eyes: hire a new butler. This incompetence was unacceptable. He got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. No need to let his guest know he'd fallen asleep in his officewhoever it was.

There came a knock on the office door. "Come in," Seto growled, injecting irritation into his tone. He wanted whoever it happened to be to know that they were an imposition. He wanted them to know he'd rather be elsewhere. In bed, for instance, he thought grimly. The door swung open. And his visitor stepped inside. Kaiba gasped.

**__**

The Devil went down to Georgia

He was looking for a soul to steal

He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind,

He was willing to make a deal

When he came across this young man

Sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot.

The Devil jumped on a hickory stump and said,

"Boy, let me tell you what:"

"That's impossible! Y-you're dead!" Seto stammered. Cold sweat collected at his temples and began to run its course down his face. He felt quite sure that his legs had turned to liquid and would no longer be able to support his upper body. Here before him stood all that he'd tried so hard to forget over the long lonely years. Here stood the reason Seto Kaiba was cold and calculating. Here before him stood the only man, only thing, Seto Kaiba had ever feared. 

"Seto," chuckled Gozaburo Kaiba, grinning," How nice it is to know that my own son remembers me."

"Get out!" Seto's fear had melted away now, leaving only anger and contempt in its stead.

"How rude you've become. I thought I raised you better. What happened to the Seto who assassinated me to assume my position in the company, eh? That was a boy a father could be proud of."

"Get out!" Seto made quickly to stand between the man and the still-sleeping Mokuba. He'd have to get through Seto if his intent was to injure the little boy. 

"This used to be my office, you know. That was back when I was still living mind you" The elder Kaiba reminisced, glancing about the room, " I like what you've done with it though. Into Duel Monsters, are you?" he asked, spying Seto's deck lying on the desk, " as am I"

"Go to hell!" 

"I will, I assure you. Just hear me out."

"And why would I do that?" Seto scowled, desperately praying this was all a bad nightmare that was pass, " Neither I nor Mockuba is in mortal peril." 

He grinned," That's my boy. I taught you well; maybe too well. But enough with pleasantries." Seto let out a snort of indignation. "Seto," the man said, seating himself before his adopted son," I have a business propositions of sorts to make you."

**__**

"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too,

And if you care to make a dare,

I'll make a bet with you.

Now you play a pretty good fiddle,

Boy, but give the devil his due.

I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul

'cause I think I'm better than you."

"Now I've heard that you're the best duelist the world has yet seen. To be blunt, here's my offer. One duel. If you win I'll give you this briefcase here. Inside is every card I ever owned, quite a substantial collection if I do say so myself. But if I win, you take my place in hell."

Seto sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments, reclining against the wall, weighing the pros and cons of the offer he'd been given.

**__**

The boy said, "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,

But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret,

'cause I'm the best that's ever been."

"I'm the number one rank duelist in the world," Seto said finally, slowly and clearly, smirking at the man," I'm the best duelist the world has ever known." His confidence was returning. No one dared challenge his position as the best duelist ever born. Gozaburo Kaiba would learn that lesson soon enough. He almost felt pity for the elder Kaiba--almost. "Let's duel." Seto was convinced he couldn't lose.

**__**

Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard,

'Cause hell's broke lose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards

If you win you get this shinny fiddle made of gold,

But if you lose the devil gets your soul.

The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show."

And fire blew from his finger tips as he rosined up his bow

And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss.

Then a band of demons joined in,

And it sounded something like this.

The elder Kaiba laid his briefcase on the desk, and brought out a stack of some sixty odd Duel Monster's cards bound together by a simple rubber band. Seto grinned at him, taking notice," You couldn't find anything better to use in hell?"

"No, we're a low budget operation," the man assured him," I'll take first turn if it doesn't bother you greatly."

"It makes no difference to me. I'll come out victorious either way," he shrugged," Do as you will."

Gozaburo Kaiba drew his first card. "Excellent," he crowed as he set the trap face down. Seto wasn't greatly worried. 

He too drew his first card. It couldn't have been better if he'd planned it. He'd drawn the third Blue Eyes White Dragon. The other two along with the appropriate magic cards to summon them had, fortunately, been drawn into his initial hand. Now all he had left to him was to wait for the right moment to spring the tri-headed noose.

'I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he roared.

"You fell into my trap. I have here a little matter called Dragon Capture Jar."

**__**

When the Devil finished, Johnny said,

"Well, you're pretty good old son,

But sit down in that chair right there

And let me show you how it's done!"

Kaiba simply laughed. The elder Kaiba cocked his brows. Seto had known that something of this nature was coming," I can still summon the dragons," he told him, "The fact that they can't attack means very little to me."

"Have it your way."

**__**

Fire on the mountain, run, boys, run.

The Devil's in the house of the rising sun.

Chicken's in the breadpan a picking out dough

Granny does your dog bite, "No child, no."

"I sacrifice my monsters to unleash Slyfer the Sky Dragon from my hand onto the field."

The elder Kaiba simply stared, dumbfounded, at the card laid before him. He'd never seen the like. "But he's a dragon!" the man stammered finally.

"True, and normally he would be barred from attacking owing to your trap card. But your stategey has one fatal flaw; the Egyptian god cards aren't affected by magic or trap cards. Now I'm going to attack and destroy you."

**__**

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat

And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back

If you ever want to try again,

Cause I've told you once, you son of a bitch

I'm the best that's ever been."

"That was almost fun," Seto told the elder Gozaburo, taking the briefcase from him.

"Indeed, it was a most enlightening experience." 

"Almost," Seto smirked.

"Almost," Gozaburo agreed, making to leave.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Seto called smugly, grinning.

But Gozaburo never reached the door. In truth he simply vanished from the room without a trace. Seto shook his head, reaching for his jumbo bottle of Aspirin. He'd been using a lot of it lately, since he'd returned from Duelist Kingdom. Thinking that the stack of papers on his desk could wait until morning, he roused Mokuba and together the boys made their way upstairs. 

**__**

He played

Fire on the mountain, run, boys, run.

The Devil's in the house of the rising son.

Chicken in the breadpan a picking out dough

Granny will your day bite, "No, child, no."

"Seto," Mokuba asked his big brother, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Will you play a game of Capsule Monster Chess with me? You were too busy before."

Seto could only smile wonderingly, "Tomorrow Mokuba, let me get some sleep. I'm very tired."

"Okay Seto," the boy yawned. Seto scooped the small boy into his arms and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. He was afraid that Mokuba would fall asleep upright if he did otherwise. He tucked the covers about the sleeping form still grinning. Chuckling, he crawled into his own bed, and drew the curtains tight about the bedstead. He'd take innovatory of his newly acquired accusation in the morning. 

**__**


End file.
